


[Aruani] Stories

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week, F/M, Falling In Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Artists draw their art and authors bring it to life.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. You're mine

\- Normally, it's up to me to tie you up. 

She looked up at her enemy, whose hands were handcuffed to a hook on the ceiling. Watched by two of her men, Annie motioned to them to leave them alone. When they disappeared from her sight, she locked the door and walked, with a cat-like gait, towards her beloved lieutenant. 

  
Annie was a gang leader, wanted by the police for years. When Armin had been in charge of the case, he had not calculated that he would have feelings towards this manipulator. But he could admit to himself that it was terribly exciting. 

  
Playing with the forbidden. Playing against the rules.

  
That makes him a bad boy. 

  
He knew very well that she liked to play with men. She would charm the richest with her loving eyes, give them a few treats without sexual connotations and then, when they were undressing, she would put a bullet right through their skull. 

  
Charming. 

  
But Armin knew very well that he was different from these rich men. A mere police lieutenant assigned to the biggest criminal case of all time, he had a monotonous, almost boring life. He lived in a pitiful little flat, lost in Paris, made of paper walls. 

  
He often wondered why she was more interested in him than in anyone else.

  
Armin looked down at the young woman who put her glass of wine on the table next to him. She also got rid of his service weapon, which was hanging from his belt and slipped it under his chin.

  
\- I wonder what you wanted to do with this," Annie whispered, pressing the end of the barrel against his throat before throwing it on the table. You might hurt yourself with it. 

  
He grunted with pleasure as her hand grabbed his privacy. Her lips grazed his cheek and then came to rest fully on his neck. His heart pounded against his chest as she nibbled at his skin before biting him. The heat made it itchier and itchier and his clothes became uncomfortable. He wanted her terribly. 

  
Feeling his lieutenant's growing excitement, she replaced her hand with her knee as she continued to kiss his neck with sensuality. She was earning Armin's moaning as her knee rubbed his intimacy which seemed to become very painful. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled on the tie before throwing it away. Indeed, he was burning and she had to take care of him. Her feminine hands caressed her well-defined abs. 

  
\- You are so easy to turn on, Armin.  
\- A... Annie, fuck... begged Armin when her hand came down his trousers.

  
His wrists were getting sore from the handcuffs and it wasn't just that. His dream came true when she suddenly untied him. He couldn't wait any longer, so he lifted the blonde and they fell into the bed. He stripped her of her clothes, throwing them as far away as he could before he laid a trail of kisses on her chest. 

  
\- Get undressed," Annie ordered. It's not fair. 

  
Armin looked up at her and gave her a sly smile before executing himself. He leaned back towards her belly and caressed it before slipping his head between her legs. He thought he was finally going to be able to do his business and show his dominant side but he was facing a criminal. Annie pushed him out of the way, pressing him against the mattress. She molded her body against his, rubbing against him. He struggled desperately to hold his orgasm. He was a goddess in bed. He had made love to many women before, but only a few of them made love to him. 

  
He wanted to dominate her. As he tried to reverse their position, Annie nailed him by force, straddling him. No matter how hard he tried, she pushed him away. 

  
\- Don't even think about it. It's my turn tonight," she whispered against his lips before kissing him savagely. 

  
Knowing that he couldn't change her mind, he decided to submit. It was tempting. She smothered his moans with her lips, her hands got lost in his messy hair. Her chest rubbed against his and one of her thighs kept teasing him harder and harder. 

Did she really love it or was she just having fun with it? He didn't really know in reality. Annie was so playful and hid her feel like an actor on stage. But Armin believed it. Of course, he could have fallen in love with another woman who wasn't the head of one of the biggest drug networks, but he hadn't chosen. Love had hit him hard and he hadn't foreseen it. 

  
\- Annie... 

  
The blonde kissed his cheek and backed away when he tried to connect their mouths. Her thumb slipped over his lips, pulling his lower lip before smiling at him. 

  
\- Can I... ask you a question?   
\- This is not an interrogation room. Lieutenant, she smiled as she connected their lips. The questions come later. One thing at a time.

  
Drops of sweat beaded on the lieutenant's forehead as he watched his criminal stand up. Still an icy look, but he was able to perceive a tenderness in her dilated pupils. He moaned when she sat down on his intimacy, entering fully into her. Their frolic became more tender as Annie slowed down. Their bodies moved in unison. Armin had put his hands on her hips, keeping his eyes anchored in hers. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. Not to lose a single crumb of her eyes, so powerful. He was afraid that she would not take pleasure, but her expression and her gaze betrayed her. She was taking it. Fucking a criminal was already rare, but fucking her badly was another matter. 

  
\- What was your question? Annie asked, curling up against him, pulling the blanket over to hide their nudity.   
\- Do you really love me or am I one of your toys? 

  
Annie stood up on her elbow and observed him for a few moments. His blond hair scattered over his head, tousled, made him irresistible. His cheeks were still red which made her smile. 

  
\- I...   
\- Don't say anything," Armin cut off, caressing her cheek. I know you don't like to reveal your feelings. Your eyes speak. I have my answer. 

  
The blonde slipped her hand against his cheek and bent down to kiss him tenderly. 

  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you Annie.


	2. A student's love

Playing with his pen, he watched his lectures being completed. He often stayed late in the university library. He was the last one to leave. This was not a problem for him because he loved this place. It was a place of concentration and also full of books. In conclusion, a place that was simply perfect in the eyes of the young student.

What he didn't know was that this place had much more to offer him.

For a few days, he had noticed a young woman of his age, who always came to sit in the same place, a few tables away from him. She was so beautiful that not even a painter or a poet could make her with their hands. Hair of a blond so pure that it looked like a river of gold, drawn over her head, tied up softly in a bun. Iris of a shimmering blue, like a crystal that shone with a thousand fires. A gaze is so bewitching that one was lost in it and did not wish to find the way back. A body sculpted by a deity, probably Venus, goddess of beauty and seduction, in a rock created especially for her. Dressed in a tight black undershirt, jeans of the same color and pointed heeled boots. A law student, he was sure by now.

_How to approach you?_

He didn't really know how to go about it and no matter how much he searched his intellectual mind, he couldn't find anything. His brain wasn't really helping him this time. Perhaps he too was completely focused on this beautiful stranger? He was good at calculations but not at feelings. He was so bad at it. So bad that he had to type into the internet search bar: _How to start a conversation with a person?_

He could concentrate less and less. He abandoned his calculations because the object of his curiosity was right in front of him. As he gazed at this student, he felt his doors slowly open, although they had been closed for years. Terrified of love, he had locked them so as not to touch them again. Her eyes caressed the pages of the book as she turned them with tenderness. She often bit the end of her pencil, perhaps expressing stress or irritation?

Today she was still there. It was late, but she had her nose buried in her computer, headphones in her ears. He watched her in silence and turned his attention back to his calculations and his calculator, which was waiting to be taken in hand by its owner. He straightened his head when the student suddenly stood up, disappearing among the hundreds of shelves crammed with books. He blinked and without knowing what he was doing, tore off a piece of paper and wrote a simple note before standing up. He dropped it backward on the keyboard and scrambled back into his chair, looking down at his books. 

Annie returned, book in hand, and sat down before staring at the piece of paper. She was about to throw it away before she noticed the beautiful blue writing: " _Hey_." She frowned, looked up and quickly found the owner.

_So not discreet._

He had quickly lowered his head when she had turned to him. She watched him in silence for a few seconds before turning to her computer where her mouse cursor appeared and disappeared.

Scribbling the answer to his calculation, he froze when someone sat down beside him. The torn piece of paper slid under his nose.

\- It'll be easier to communicate," said the blonde, watching him.

He blushed violently when he laid his eyes on her.

\- Annie," she said lightly, holding out her hand.

\- Armin," the blond answered awkwardly, shaking it.

\- A mathlete?

He shrugged, smiling.

\- A lawyer?

\- Maybe one day," said the blonde.

\- What are you working on?" Armin asked, glancing at his computer.

\- An essay. If you're good at writing, knock yourself out.

\- If you're good at math, here," smiled the blonde, pushing his sheets of paper.

She shrugged and they exchanged their lessons. Armin began to type at full speed on the keyboard while Annie frowned at the incomprehensible calculations.

_Honestly, who can love this shit?_

She glanced at the textbook, pulled it out and opened it, only to find a torn page from a magazine. 

\- Are your bookmarks pictures of asses?" she asked, pulling out the sheet.

Armin stared at the picture and his eyes widened as he realized who was behind it.

_Damn it Eren!_

\- No, it wasn't me!" the blonde stammered as he grabbed it and tore it into a million pieces.

\- Don't worry, she was hot.

\- Eren, he keeps doing this kind of shit to me. I have to keep him on a leash.

\- I have a friend who does the same thing. You should introduce them.

The blond man chuckled. He felt so comfortable with her when he had just met her. She had a sweet aura that killed all his anxieties and fears. He was able to give everything for her. She was his sunshine.

The minutes passed and the library became emptier and emptier. It was quite dark, but the lamps on the tables were still shining on the remaining students. Annie sighed, giving up calculating altogether. She didn't feel like worrying about numbers.

\- Do you want me to show you something?" Armin asked, turning to her.

She blinked and abandoned the textbooks, intrigued by the request.

\- Give me your hand," he said kindly.

\- That's a pretty lousy pickup technique, you know?

He blushed.

\- I... No, wait! I want to show you something...

The blonde cut him off by putting her hand on his.

\- I noticed that you play with your hands a lot... When you were working.

\- Are you watching me?" she said with a teasing look.

\- Don't try to confuse me," said the blonde, putting on a professional face. You're playing with your hair, you know what that means?

\- Tell me, Mr. Psychic?

\- It expresses doubt, hesitation, boredom and... That's all," Armin mumbled, stroking the hollow of her palm.

\- That's it?" added Annie, very unconvinced.

Armin looked up, his cheeks nibbled with his blush, which grew more and more as his gaze locked with hers.

\- I read that there was seduction too," Annie replied. I also saw that your pupils are dilating. A possible attraction or drug use.

\- Annie?

She watched him silently.

\- It's direct but... Do you think we'll see each other again?

\- Well, I mean... You come every night, so...

\- So you noticed me?" smiled Armin.

For the first time, he found a blush on the beautiful blonde's cheeks and she clenched her jaw. He still had Annie's hand between his and she didn't seem to want to remove it.

\- Excuse me?

The two blonds quickly separated, panicking.

\- We'll be closing soon," Petra smiled, before leaving as if nothing had happened.

Armin frowned and looked at his watch.

\- Ten o'clock? exclaimed the blond.

\- I wanted to work," sighed Annie, closing her computer.

\- Say it's my fault.

They giggled softly before leaving the premises.

It was night and the wind was slowly starting to pick up, blowing through the hair of the two young students. The blonde had asked if he could walk her home and she had agreed. He was so happy that his heart was about to explode with joy.

Stopping in front of the flat, Annie turned to Armin who was contemplating the building above him. He felt tiny in front of this titan.

\- Thank you, Annie.

Armin stammered some unintelligible words before they hung in the air as she kissed his cheek and took his hand before letting it go. He watched her rush into the flat before noticing a piece of paper in the palm of his hand.

Her phone number.


	3. "Homework"

Staring at his calculations, he tapped away at his computer keyboard at full speed. He moved slowly while his girlfriend, huffing and puffing for the fifteenth time. Armin turned in the swivel chair to see Annie, her head buried in her pillow.

\- Annie, you said you were working hard tonight.  
\- Yes, but I didn't say I would," she replied in a voice muffled by the cushion.

He smiled and turned his attention back to his computer before returning to his work. Deep in his work, unlike Annie who was rolling around on the mattress like a beach bum, he felt a soft breath on the back of his neck.

\- Annie, I'm working.

The blonde didn't give a damn about his ban and kissed the back of his neck. Armin quickly pulled her shoulders up, extremely ticklish. How could he concentrate with her? Her blonde's predatory lips continued to tease him before she rested her chin on his shoulder.

\- What are you on? she asked as she looked over the calculations and endless problems.

_They were given problems to solve when they couldn't even solve their own problems._

\- On you," Armin replied.

Annie squinted and turned her head towards him.

\- Challenge? she asked with a smile.

He swiveled towards the blonde before pushing her down onto the mattress, pushing aside the course books.

\- Don't you have to work? Annie added, stripping Armin of his shirt.  
\- Don't you? Armin smiled, kissing her lips as he removed the blonde's top.  
\- I have more important things to do.  
\- Oh? smiled Armin before lowering his blue eyes to the beautiful bra she was wearing. It's beautiful but I'm interested in what's underneath. Will the owner agree to a second look? 

Annie withdrew it with a wink.

\- Let's get straight to the offer, Arlert.  
\- Aniiiiie?

Armin and Annie stared at each other, chilled by the sound of Hitch's voice coming dangerously close to the door. Armin quickly threw himself on top of his blonde, hiding her chest.

Hitch entered the room like a flower before freezing as the two blonds stared at her.

\- Am I interrupting?

Annie raised her eyebrows in response.

\- Huh," stammered Armin.  
\- We were about to fuck," Annie said without restraint.  
\- Cool, I don't care, Annie, you have to remember to pick up the groceries because it's your week! said Hitch.  
\- Fine, I'll finish and then I'll take care of it," scolded Annie.  
\- You'd better not hurt her," replied the brunette, pointing at Armin who was still slumped over Annie to hide her.

She closed the door, giggling. Annie sighed, rubbing her face before feeling Armin laughing against her throat before kissing her gently. He caressed her bare hips before unbuckling the belt to pull down her jeans.

\- This is why I'm afraid of roommates. They come into your room without warning.  
\- What's wrong with that? Are you afraid someone will find out your little secrets? smiled Annie, sitting up on her elbows.  
\- Annie, you're breaking my concentration," Armin grunted, kissing her inner thighs.

The blonde stared at him as he suddenly straightened his head in panic.

\- Imagine Hitch coming back? And...  
\- She's gone, I heard the front door slam," Annie reassured him, kneeing Armin gently to get him back to his work. I think...

He tugged at her thighs with dominance, bringing her closer to his pelvis. They stared at each other defiantly.

\- Do you really want to play this game with me, Arlert? she asked with a sly smile.  
\- I'll...

He gasped as the blonde's hand gripped his crotch. He stifled a groan, looking at Annie who was kissing his right cheek.

\- Show me how you scream Armin.


	4. The Demon 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I ask you to use your imagination to mix Annie's appearance with that of Evelynn from League of Legends!)

Appearances are deceiving. She was hiding her game well. Armin thought she was a perfectly normal woman with good looks, but in reality she was the most horrible, monstrous creature.

Annie was not a woman like the others. A demon woman who fed on the suffering of her victims, she attracted with her charms the men who had the courage to venture to her before taking their lives. Sometimes she would wander through the dark alleys of the kingdom in search of her prey.

But she had never once touched Armin.

He had never seen her in her true form. From her human appearance, Annie was a beautiful woman with golden hair and incredibly powerful, crystal blue eyes that drew him in. He had met her one day when he was selling his crops as he did every season at the market. She had approached him and they had quickly become close. But in reality, he had stumbled into her lair while trying to gather materials to make weapons.

But this was all a lie.

Annie was a ruthless demon that the kingdom was trying to eliminate at all costs. Armin had been accused of complicity and had been thrown into prison, but he himself knew nothing. He was petrified. The woman he had fallen under the spell of was a monster.

Why Annie? Why didn't you kill me like all those men? What's different about me?

Sitting on the cold floor of the dark prison, Armin stared at the bars that had held him for two days. He wondered if the Royal Guard had managed to get their hands on Annie since then. Armin must have hated her, but he was still crazy about her. Was it a curse she had cast on him? A powerful spell? He didn't know but he loved her. Was it mutual? He didn't know.

He wanted to get out and warn her that she was in great danger and that she had to leave. Raising his eyes to the darkened corridor, he stood up and approached the bars of his dungeon. No one was there. It was silent. Incredibly quiet. There were no other prisoners. Most had been executed. He was alone.

Letting out a long sigh, Armin heard a small noise that caught his attention. He straightened his head and reached for the bars. He saw two violet eyes before a shadow appeared and then a body. Annie was there, before him, in her true form.

Violet skin, feminine hands with long, dark, almost black claws and exceptionally charming eyes. Half of her body was covered in black material, covering her chest and legs. Then on her back, she had two large pointed waxes floating behind her, ready to slash the first one to attack her.

\- Annie ... stammered the blond, lost in her eyes. I didn't mean to... I don't know how they found out who you were... I didn't even know you...  
\- Darling, someone's coming, be quiet," Annie murmured, suddenly disappearing into the darkness.

Camouflaged from the gaze of the arrivals, invisible to them, she watched as the guards stopped in front of Armin's prison. They were laughing at him, and that irritated her. Only she could do that. He was hers.

\- Shall we fall under the spell of the first one?" sneered the bigger one, scrutinizing the poor merchant who was content to keep a dead silence.

Armin said nothing and looked for the violet eyes. Nothing.

Where are you?

He was completely ignoring the guards' taunts when a hand violently grabbed his garment. He caught the bars in his face as the fat face of one of them came up to his.

\- Didn't your sweetheart come? I'm surprised. What does she see in you, huh? You little pipsqueak. I'd like to fuck her!  
\- Will you introduce us to her?  
\- With pleasure, honey," whispered a female voice behind their backs.

The demon's waxes were violently planted in the backs of the guards, who only had time to scream. Armin stepped back and fell to the ground, petrified by the violence. The demon reappeared, emerging from the shadows before staring with her transcendent eyes at the lock that held her treasure. She swiped at it with her claw, shattering it like broken glass.

\- I'm sorry, she said, kneeling down in front of the merchant.  
\- Why me?

Annie watched him in silence before lowering her violet eyes to the ground.

\- Maybe because I fell in love with a stupid merchant who had a bad idea of being a little too curious the day he found himself in my den. But who would fall for a demon?  
\- You make them all fall, smiled Armin, shyly placing his hand on hers.  
\- Maybe... But it's not real feelings. Anyway, I didn't feel anything but... Believe me, you should have ended up like them.

  
Armin clenched his jaw.

\- But the heart decided otherwise, she said in a soft voice.

There was silence in the corridors.

\- I understand if you don't want to come with me. I'm not human, a monster... Maybe you think I'm lying now. Maybe I'm luring you into my web to end it all.

Armin quickly approached her and took her face in his hands. They observed each other with tenderness, softness. No words, just looks that meant the same thing.

\- You wouldn't be here if you didn't feel anything. You wouldn't have taken the risk with the whole kingdom after you. Am I right?

Annie didn't answer and smiled before straightening her head when she heard noises on the stairs. Reinforcements.

\- We're not getting out of here without me getting my hands dirty.

\- They want you dead, Annie, Armin said in a harsh tone. Kill them.

If they wanted to escape together, blood had to be shed. Annie was ready and she would do it.


	5. The Demon 2/2 (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for the lyrics in italics (it represents Annie well, I like it a lot!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8qLvhSrZwI&list=LL&index=4 (French version but you can find in English !)  
> (Demon version of Armin. Character from League of Legends: Varus, you name it)

_I'll stay anchored in your thoughts... And let me take you away..._

Falling to his knees after this crazy run, Armin put his hands on the dark earth, out of breath. He closed his eyes, calmed his breathing before opening them again when he heard the malicious voice of his demoness.

\- You're fast, Darling," Annie smiled as she stepped out of the shadows.

The blonde's face flushed at the sight of the tantalizing figure Annie revealed to him. He felt his heart redouble as she knelt in front of him and her claws slid across his cheeks. A purple mist swirled around him gently, soothing him. He could also feel the demon's waxes creeping behind his back like two arms.

\- I'm sorry I had to kill several guards. Otherwise, I couldn't have helped you escape.  
\- They want you dead," Armin replied. If you want to kill them all, do it.

Annie smiled and pressed her lips to his without kissing him.

\- Who's the real demon between us? she teased mockingly before placing her hand on his throat.  
\- I want to be like you.  
\- No." Annie snapped, backing away abruptly, walking towards her throne.  
\- Please, how can we do this?  
\- Are you deaf? I told you no!" she growled. And then, do you realize what you are asking me? You could die!

Armin fell silent as the demoness's eyes changed to those of a snake. Her pupils narrowed in such a terrifying way that he felt his limbs freeze.

\- You are immortal. I am mortal.

Annie turned her eyes away from him. She avoided eye contact as much as possible, knowing full well that she would not resist.

  
She had once been human and been turned into a demon when she, like Armin, had met a man who had manipulated her. A demon. Since then, she had a terrible hatred for men and enjoyed manipulating them as she pleased. This man had turned her into a demon who now roamed the alleys looking for her next victim. For hundreds of years, she had been walking blindly, eager to find prey worthy of her expectations. Juggling her human appearance of a beautiful blonde woman with desirable eyes, she played with her toys like a child before tossing them aside.

But one toy, in particular, had caught her eye.

  
She didn't want Armin to end up like her. Locked up in a monster's body.

\- I want to stay by your side for eternity," Armin said, putting his hand on her cheek.

Annie looked at him. Her eyes softened as she looked into his.

\- How do I do it?  
\- When you have an idea in your head, it's impossible to take it away, Darling," Annie smiled.  
\- When it's for a woman I love, impossible," Armin replied, kissing her lips softly. So what do you think?  
\- We must unite.

He blushes violently.

\- ...What ?

Annie kissed his neck and stood up before holding out her hand.

_I'm dead and alive. Listen to my singing voice, I'm having a blast waiting for you to crack._

Falling into a nest of feathers, Armin stared at Annie who kept her viper eyes on him. She was literally ready to jump on him. Her waxworks hovered over her, turned towards him like two snakes. He lay back as she straddled him and placed her hand on his chest. His heart throbbed, ready to burst with love and lust. A violet aura surrounded them once again, tender and comforting.

_Are you really so surprised that I would play with your mind? Treating it like a toy and then throwing it aside. Am I really that bad? To cause you discomfort, to burst out laughing when you cry, to make fun of your woes?_

They kissed gently like two lovers discovering each other. Annie was incredibly calm, putting aside the image of a ruthless demon who terrorized an entire kingdom. He was the only one who saw her as she was. What she had inside her was very different from the image she revealed to others. Gentle, caring, Annie caressed her lover's body, which she had stripped of its clothes. He was terribly irresistible with his blond locks falling like claws on his forehead.

Annie moaned as he moved inside her. His claws clawed at her back but he seemed to feel nothing. Lost in his desire, he didn't even feel the two waxes digging into his shoulder blades.

But this was not going to last. The pain would come and it would be terrifying.

\- It's going to hurt," Annie whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close.

_I'm in control, I love it and I'll never let go._

Armin felt a pain in his back as if a billion sharp blades were being thrust into him. A pain that turned into unbearable, devastating pain. He shook like a leaf as the waxes entered more and more into his flesh. His heart was beating at a crazy speed. A speed abnormal to that of a human would have exploded. A violet flow entered him, spreading throughout his body like the flow of blood. His skin suddenly changed color. A purple skin much darker than his lover's. His hair turned bright white as did his eyes, once he opened them again. His hands were now clawed, covered in a strange black material, the origin of which he did not know. 

He regained consciousness and looked down at Annie's eyes. She was smiling wryly as she stroked his cheek with her claws. He bit his lip as he saw Annie's pleading, longing face, asking for more.

\- As a former mortal, if I ever gave you such pleasure... Imagine now, my love?" Armin whispered in her ear before speeding up his thrusts.

Annie threw her head back. Her waxworks were still stuck in her back. She, who had controlled every movement, was no longer able to do so. Not knowing where to turn, she let Armin pound her and send her to seventh heaven.

With her head resting against his gently rising chest, Annie observed the few feathers that fell back onto the down. Armin's eyes were closed, slowly catching his breath. She sat up and roamed his new body. With her hand, she caressed the tattoos that had appeared on his shoulders. She bit her lip as she noticed the tips of her pointy ears. She was going to miss the merchant, but she loved this version of her lover.

\- Are you still hungry?

She looked up at Armin who was watching her. His once white pupils were blue again, just like the ones she'd known. Straightening, she slid down his naked body, straddling him as she gently kissed his lips. Her cirri came to tease his ribs like two human arms.

\- I'd like to ask you something," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

\- Anything, my queen," Armin smiled as he sat up on his elbows and exchanged another kiss with her.

\- Let's kill them all.

\- With pleasure, Honey.


	6. Daddy (Lemon)

Drinking her cup of coffee, Annie looked up at her companion who had his back to the kitchen table. She ran her eyes over his muscular back, which was completely tattooed with several symbols from Greek mythology. She had one under her chest and one on her right side in the shape of a rose. No color, just roses drawn in black ink with petals. Then on her back, she had a sentence written in English that ran down her spine. 

  
Annie ran a tattoo parlor and one day Armin walked into hers to try his hand. He had fallen completely under the spell of the beautiful blonde with icy eyes. He had struggled, but Annie wanted to see if it was not a passing love. He had proved her wrong when he put a ring on her finger three years later. 

  
He never let go and she liked that.

  
The blonde snapped out of her thoughts as he turned to her. He had a few piercings like them, hanging from his ear. Her eyes slid over the shape of his pecs and the build of his shoulders. He wasn't very muscular like the men with the eight packs. No, he had four rather weak ones that she devoured with her eyes.

  
\- Why are you looking at me like that?" Armin sneered as he turned his back to her, finishing his sandwich. 

  
_If you only knew what's going on in my head right now Arlert._

  
She didn't answer and dropped her cup before walking towards him. Her hands slid down his back, causing him to jump. 

  
\- Don't turn around, just keep doing your thing," she said, stroking his abs as she molded herself against him.  
\- This is going to be complicated," he stammered as she slipped her right hand into his jeans. Annie...   
\- Yes, is that me? 

  
He growled with pleasure, resting both hands on the counter. When she was as excited as this, he knew very well that he had to let her do it and obey her orders. She liked to be in control.   
Her heart throbbing, Annie's hand kneaded her intimacy as he did her breast. As she would say, "It's your turn. The hand that was caressing his back, pressed gently on his back, pressing him against the counter. 

  
Annie continued her movement with her left hand on his intimacy while the other came to slide on his neck. He was trembling with desire but he would wait. She was enjoying herself and she was going to make it last until he was at the edge of his limits. 

  
\- You're all red, I hope you're okay?" she said as she leaned into him.   
\- I fucking hate you," Armin moaned.   
\- You don't hate me when I take all of you," the blonde replied, grabbing some of her companion's blond hair.   
\- You're going to... You're going to see what I'm... going to do to you next," he gasped.   
\- What are you going to do to me Armin? 

Armin shook like a leaf. Annie had accelerated her movement while kissing the small of his back. He felt Annie biting his shoulder, kissing him before moving to his neck for the same treatment. She was burning up and he wanted to switch positions so badly.

  
\- Fuck Annie... Armin moaned as he felt himself coming.   
\- Answer my love.   
\- You won't even... walk again. 

  
He felt Annie's hand suddenly withdraw. He straightened up, his face flushed, and grabbed her before pressing her against the table. Their lips met in a hot kiss. He stripped her of her clothes in seconds before unzipping her fly. 

  
\- You won't be able to walk for a week, sweetheart," Armin said, kneading her breasts with his fierce, tender hands.   
\- Armin... 

  
He slid her legs over his arms and grabbed her pelvis. He didn't give Annie time to open her mouth as he entered her before thrusting with his back. She grunted with pleasure, clinging to his neck like a lifeline. Sweat beaded down her back as he put an arm behind her to hold her down so she wouldn't fall. His intimacy throbbed inside her. She was tight and he loved it. Her thighs were shaking like a leaf. 

  
\- No Annie, look at me, it's not funny otherwise..." Armin said as he stepped back, grabbing her face with his right hand.   
\- You little... cunt," Annie breathed between moans. 

  
He leaned in to kiss her gently to calm their lovemaking. He caressed her cheek with his right hand before slipping it into her hair, still tied up in a bun. His other hand was still supporting one of her legs as he continued his deep thrusts. She was so close and so was he. If she kept moaning his name, he wasn't going to last. Her face was contorted with desire and longing. He was flushed and he found it adorable. Armin leaned in again to capture her lips with passion.

  
\- Come on, my love. For me," he whispered against her half-opened mouth. 

  
Annie threw her head back, giving access to her throat. He lunged at her, kissing her skin before marking her in every way he could. He finally came inside her before she followed him in close. He pulled her against him, holding her against his still burning body. He kissed her cheek and cradled her while calming her still mad breathing. 

  
\- Call me Daddy," Armin laughed.   
\- Shut the fuck up," the blonde huffed, closing her eyes. 


End file.
